A Haunted Lab of Mystery/Transcript
(Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Martin Mystery”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby-Doo meets Martin Mystery. (The Mystery Machine drives across the driveway in Baltimore, Maryland) '''Fred: Here we are gang in Baltimore, Maryland. Shaggy: Gosh. Daphne: It's so pretty. Velma: The lab should be that way. I can't wait. Fred: You got it Velma. Shaggy: Like, can we go any faster, I'm hungry. All I can think about is food. Fred: There's snacks in your bag. Why can you get some? Shaggy: I can but, one problem: Scooby ate all of the snacks. Scooby: (laughs) (Cut to a boy, a girl and a caveman) Diana: Okay, Martin, now we're lost because of you! Martin: We're not lost Diana, just taking the shortcut. Diana: Well this shortcut got us lost, Martin. We should follow these direction like I told you and we could have been there. Java the Caveman: '''Diana right. '''Martin: Okay, I get it! Man, I wish M.O.M. would take us to Tokyo. I wanna see Godzilla. Diana: '''You wish. What's so great about a giant radioactive dinosaur anyway? '''Martin: Hey, I've heard of Godzilla in all my life. Get a grip. (Sight gag: Martin and Godzilla in "Super Deformed" style, shaking hands while standing under a pile of Godzilla's enemies, King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Megalon who are brusied up and in a state of unconciousness) Java the Caveman: Java want see Godzilla. Martin: Java sees my point. Diana: Oh get a grip. Java: Java like to see lab. Martin: Don't worry we're almost there. I hope. Java: Then drive faster. (Back to Mystery Inc.) Shaggy: Man, there's gotta be more snacks around here than the one Scooby ate. (thought of something) Oh yeah, my secret stash. Scooby never looks in there. (He goes to his secret stash and finds himself some chips) Oh right! I've found myself a snack. Scooby: Snack? (licks around his mouth, and goes and tries to eat Shaggy's snack) Shaggy: (yanks his snack away before Scooby takes a bite out of it) Sorry, old pal. But I've haven't ate since we left. Scooby: Drats! Daphne: How much further to the lab in Baltmore, Fred? Fred: About 1 1/2 miles. We're almost there. Shaggy: Good. Cause I can't wait to see it. (grabs a few cookies and puts them into his mouth) Velma: And we get to see the secret formula. Fred: Secret formula? Velma: The one that the professor is talking about. Shaggy: Yeah, it can restore the rotten food into good food, just enough for me and Scooby to eat. Scooby: Yummy. Daphne: Hold on, so you're saying is. That formula can make the bad food into good food? Velma: That's correct. Scooby: Look, look, look! Shaggy: Hey I see someone in need of help. Fred: Let's see who needs help. (They go to the location of the break down and stops where at its location) Fred: You guys need a lift? Martin: Sure, Diana, Java, and I can use a helping hand. Shaggy: Wow! You know who that is, Scoob? Scooby: Yeah. Shaggy: (to Martin) Like you're Martin Mystery, the paranormal activity agent from the Center. Martin: That's me. Daphne: Wow, Martin Mystery in person. Velma: Diana Lombard and Java the Caveman. Java the Caveman: That Java. Diana: That's me too. (Then, Diana sees Shaggy get some food out of his secret stash) Diana: Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu Hello there. What's your name? Shaggy: My name's Norville Rogers...uh... But my friends call me Shaggy. Diana: Shaggy's a nice name. My name is Diana. Martin: Looks like Diana has found her Prince in shining armor. Fred: Yeah, she sure has. (At the picnic table) Velma: So, you guys are going to the lab, too? Martin: Yeah, we're going their for a trip. Java: Java want see formula. Scooby: Me too. Martin: (notices his U-watch) The Center. Fred: '''The Center! '''Velma: Can we go? Please? Diana: '''We might as well take them with us. '''Martin: Now, where is the portal? (Then he opens the door of the Mystery Machine with The Center's portal entrance) Fred: How did that get here? Shaggy: Portals to the Center appears anyplace and anytime when Martin and his friends are around. (They go through the portal) Shaggy: Man, this is a nice place. (Then Martin, Diana, and Java put their hand in the pad. It scanned Martin) Computer voice: Martin Mystery, clear. Computer voice: Diana Lombard, clear. Computer voice: Java the Caveman, clear. (Billy shows up) Billy: Hello, Martin. Martin: Hi Billy. (They do their handshake and Billy sees Mystery Inc.) Billy: Who are these guys? Diana: That's Mystery Inc., Billy. This is Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Billy: Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you all. Fred: Same here. - - Category:Episode Transcripts